


Good Morning

by Lovekiku



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hop being a hardworking assistant, Hop is 14, Kbhp, Kibahop, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Game, Raihan is 22, Raihop, Whining, cute bantering, fanart prompt challenge, lovey dovey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovekiku/pseuds/Lovekiku
Summary: They only get to spend their weekends together because of their schedules. Yet, their relationship would always remain sweet, sincere, and playful. They loved each other, and that was that.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Good Morning

The moon was high in the night sky, and stars decorated the darkness with tiny sparkles as the people of Galar rested peacefully. Trainers, workers, parents, and children all around the region were comfortably in their beds, dreaming about what the next day would bring them. While there were a few cities still bursting with life and excitement, other cities were serene and relaxed. In big places like Wyndon, many were still awake and walking around the streets with friends and family, as though the city never rested. 

Similarly, the city of Hammerlocke was still busy and had groups of citizens still wandering the roads. Despite not being as loud as Wyndon, there were still people having a good time with each other. People ate at restaurants, some were shopping while the stores were still open, and then there were some people just relaxing watching TV in their homes. 

The noise outside didn’t reach the inside of Hammerlocke Castle, though. Within the dark brick walls of the famous landmark, up near the highest room in the tower, Gym Leader Raihan was lying in his bed scrolling through his Rotom Phone. PokeGram was only interesting for so long before he’d get bored. No one really did much to post about at this time of night anyway. Everyone would normally be getting ready for bed. Normally.

“Are you coming to bed soon?” he called out, looking to his right.

“Hang on, I gotta make sure I finish this by Monday” his guest responded.

“Hopscotch, it’s late” Raihan groaned.

Hop turned around in the desk chair and glared at the Gym Leader. With the bags under his eyes, he might’ve actually been somewhat intimidating. But Raihan knew better than to think his young lover would ever be truly mad at him. 

“Rai, you KNOW this is important to me…” he called back. “I’ll join you when I’m done”

“But Hooooop~” Raihan whined, reaching an arm towards the Professor’s Assistant. “You’re only in Hammerlocke for the weekend~! And I still gotta stop by the Gym tomorrow~!”

The younger rolled his eyes at the antics of his boyfriend. While he may have been younger, Hop was definitely not as clingy and attention-starved as his partner. It was becoming normal for him to spend the weekend in Hammerlocke with Raihan before having to go back home. During the weekdays, he could work in Wedgehurst at the Pokemon Lab while Raihan had to take care of his Gym. Due to their busy schedules, the weekends were the only time that Hop could guarantee some quality time.

… However, even then, Raihan still wasn’t getting enough cuddles due to Hop bringing his work home with him. It got to the point where the taller man began to whine, which wasn’t normal at first. It wasn’t something Raihan would ever do in public due to his image, but rather to tease his boyfriend. The Gym Leader knew it often would annoy Hop to the point of the younger giving in.

“If you stop distracting me, I’ll come over there for a bit, okay? But I really need to finish this while I’m in the zone!” Hop negotiated, his eyes narrowed in annoyance and exhaustion.

Raihan could help but grin excitedly. There was a hint of smugness in the way he was grinning, but the young Professor’s assistant must have ignored it. The navy haired boy stood from the desk that was covered in books and stomped huffily over to Raihan’s bed, where they often slept together. Raihan stretched his arms out as Hop crawled into bed and laid himself comfortably in his boyfriend’s long arms. 

“Happy?” Hop asked in a sassy tone.

“Mmm… Not yet” Raihan teased, leaning his face downward towards Hop’s. “Missing something”

“Ugh, you’re impossible sometimes!” Hop groaned, pecking Raihan on the lips.

Having to work and stay up late all the time made Hop’s stress level spike drastically from when he was just a Gym Challenger. It also lowered his tolerance by a lot, but having been dating him for as long as they had been, Raihan wasn’t fazed by the dismissive comments his boyfriend had been making. The taller man could hear the smile in them as Hop made a point of wrapping his own arm around his side. 

“That’s better…” Raihan sighed happily, holding Hop close to him.

“How do you handle a whole week without me?” Hop jabbed, poking his finger into Raihan’s neck.

“I just look forward to this, babe…” Raihan sighed again, nuzzling his face into the top of Hop’s head, causing the smaller boy to blush a bit.

“If your fans only knew just how much of a baby Dragon you were…” Hop muttered, rubbing circles into Raihan’s back. 

“I’d say more… possessive!” Raihan jokes, placing small kisses on Hop’s face as he pulls the other boy closer. “Every Dragon gets possessive of their treasure!”

“Yeah, yeah” Hop rolled his eyes. “Just let the treasure do his work first and we can spend the rest of the weekend together”

“Fiiine” Raihan groaned, pouting.

If Hop’s Rotom Phone reacted as fast as Raihan’s upon command, he would’ve taken a picture to use as a wallpaper. Not that he’d tell Raihan about it. Fortunately for the Dragon trainer, Hop’s Rotom wasn’t nearly as experienced at taking pics as Raihan’s Rotom was.

Giving the smaller boy one last squeeze, he gently released his small boyfriend. Wiggling out of bed, Hop gave one last kiss to Raihan’s lips before moving back to the desk. The books piled up on both sides of the top, with a few sticking out from the mini library next to him. While he really did want to spend more time with Raihan, he wanted to make sure he didn’t disappoint Sonia, who was looking forward to this information gathering.

He turned on the desk lamp and shut off the room lights, only allowing the moonlight and lamp light to illuminate the room. Raihan actually put his Rotom Phone to the side of his bed as he prepared himself to finally get some sleep, staring at the younger boy from the side of the bed that was pressed up against the wall. Even if he couldn’t cuddle his busy boyfriend, watching him work hard was just as fun.

“I love seeing you work hard, Hopscotch” Raihan said, encouragingly. “But please make sure you fall asleep in bed this time”

“I’ll… try!” Hop attempted to affirm.

However, it was Raihan’s turn to roll his eyes. It was always like this with Hop and his work now that he had a dream in mind. Even before the younger participated in the Gym Challenge a few years before today, the younger boy always had a way of putting 110% of himself into what he was trying to accomplish. Raihan knew by now that there was only so much he could say to try and convince the younger boy to finally go to sleep. At the very least, Hop’s body would eventually make the choice for him, whether he liked it or not.

“... Goodnight, babe” Raihan smiled at his young lover, yawning. “See you in the morning. Love you”

Hop yawned in response.

“Love you, too, Rai…” Hop said drowsily, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend before returning to his books. “Goodnight...”

It really was a good night. Raihan woke up to his Rotom Phone’s alarm, glad to see that he still had time to get ready and have a longer shower in the morning than usual. Looking over to his right, he smiled at the scene he saw before him. 

The book towers on either side of his desk where Hop was working had piled up. They were taller than they were when he saw them last night before dozing off. In the chair between them, he could see the lump that was Hop’s hunched back on the desk. Getting out of bed and carefully walking to the bathroom, he didn’t want to disturb the boy as he slept. Arceus knows the young assistant rarely ever took the opportunity to get any. 

In the shower, he couldn’t help but think about how long they’ve been together like this. There was a lot of pining between them, and Raihan wasn’t even sure about taking the step towards asking him out. Despite their loving relationship, age had been something Raihan heavily considered before proceeding to move forward with Hop. They’ve kept things under wraps for now, but only because they both knew that while there were many who would willingly support a relationship between them, there were also many that wouldn’t. 

For one thing, Leon hadn’t known, yet. They were working up to telling him, but the ex-Champion had not been available as often due to his working at the Battle Tower. Hop’s mother had been suspicious about him constantly leaving home for the weekend, but as far as Hop could confirm, she didn’t know either. If anyone, the only people who actually knew about their relationship were Victor and Gloria. He couldn’t fault Hop for wanting to tell them- they _are_ his best friends. The only person on Raihan’s end that knew about their relationship was Piers, and the Spikemuth star wouldn’t be blabbing about it anytime soon. Being an older brother himself, he was just as protective of Hop, encouraging Raihan to never hurt the young trainer (“... Or Leon won’t be the only one ye have teh worry bout”).

Drying himself and getting dressed, Raihan laughed to himself. It would never happen. He couldn’t even consider the possibility of hurting Hop, and always felt bad when the younger was sad or bummed out about anything. He never took it well whenever Hop cried about anything, especially when his little lover always tried to hide it. If anything, anyone else had to be worried if _they_ ever made his Hop cry, since he couldn’t be sure he’d be able to hold himself back from showing them hell.

Walking into the room, he walked over to his desk (which at this point may now belong to Hop, anyway). Looking over the younger boy’s shoulders, his eyes widened to see a huge report stacked neatly in front of him and clipped together. While the report itself has been organized, the rest of his supplies have been messily pushed aside to make room for him to rest his head and arms on the desk surface. Raihan smiled as he thought about his young lover having worked hard to finish the report in order to spend the rest of the weekend with him like he said he would.

But for now, his love should rest, and it would be better to do it now while Raihan had to stop at the Gym for a few hours. Grabbing a blanket, from his bed, he carefully walked up behind Hop’s sleeping form and wrapped him with it. Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on the other’s navy hair. Normally, he’d try to carry Hop into bed, but the other was a bit of a light sleeper and would always wake up. For now, it was best to give him something warm. The castle did get cold after a while.

“Good Morning” Raihan whispered, leaning over and placing another gentle kiss on Hop’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a bit. Rest for now”

Quietly, he slipped out the door. While he wanted nothing more than to stay home and spend time with his Hop, he knew they still had the rest of the weekend now to have fun together. And now that Hop’s work was done, he had his boyfriend all to himself until Monday.

It really was a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A Fanart Prompt Challenge that I started with a few other writers.
> 
> This particular oneshot was based off of a wonderful piece by @wntycmll on twitter:   
> https://twitter.com/wntycmll/status/1227717562290429952?s=20
> 
> It's one of my absolute favorite pieces, and I'm debating on making this a twoshot and continuing just to use their other pic as well.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
